Pebbles Flintstone
Pebbles Flintstone (also known as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble as an adult) is a fictional character in the Flintstones franchise. The red-haired daughter of Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles is born near the end of the third season. She is most famous in her infant form on The Flintstones, but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spin-off The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television movies. She spent most of her time with Bamm-Bamm Rubble, her childhood best friend whom she eventually marries.5 Contents Fictional character biographyedit According to the February 22, 1963, edition of TV Guide, Pebbles was born at the BedrockRockapedic Hospital on February 22, 10,000 B.C. That particular year was never actually cited within the show itself; most versions of the show put the Flintstones' era as circa 1,000,000 B.C. As an infant, Pebbles quickly became lifelong best friends with her next-door neighbor, Bamm-Bamm Rubble.6 As a preteen, Pebbles was an excellent baseball player, which led to a misadventure involving her father, as seen in the primetime special The Flintstones: Little Big League. By the time she was a teenager, Pebbles was noted for getting Bamm-Bamm and their friends into various misadventures, mostly due to sharing her dad's penchant for schemes that would inevitably backfire (such as causing a strike by Bedrock's city employees when she was elected honorary mayor for a week7). She and her friends attended Bedrock High School; Pebbles had a catchphrase similar to her father's: "Yabba-Dabba-Doozie!"8 As an adult, Pebbles pursued a career in advertising and married Bamm-Bamm.1 After this, the newly married couple moved to Hollyrock, a fictional, prehistoric version of Hollywood, California. They eventually had a son named Chip and a daughter named Roxy, who were fraternal twins.5 Chronologyedit Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Pebbles has varied widely, appearing as an adolescent in one spin-off and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations in which Pebbles has made appearances are as follows: Infant/toddleredit * The Flintstones * The Man Called Flintstone * The New Fred and Barney Show * The Flintstones' New Neighbors * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever * The Simpsons (appeared in the couch gag for "Kamp Krusty") * A Flintstones Christmas Carol * Cave Kids * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! Child/preteenedit * A Flintstone Christmas * The Flintstones: Little Big League * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! Teenageredit * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * Hanna-Barbera Educational Filmstrips – featuring Information Please, A Weighty Problem, Fire Alarm, Fire Escape and Driving Guide * The Flintstone Comedy Show * The Flintstone Funnies Adultedit * I Yabba-Dabba Do!9 * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby * A Flintstone Family Christmas Character marketingedit In 1963, when Hanna-Barbera decided to add a baby to the show, their first choice was a boy. When Ideal Toy Company heard this, company executives approached Hanna-Barbera with a proposal to change the baby character to a girl for which the toymaker could create a doll, and Hanna-Barbera agreed.[citation needed] Pebbles, in her conventional toddler incarnation, is sometimes seen in the various Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles cereal commercials that have been produced over the years. Portrayaledit * Infant Pebbles was voiced by Jean Vander Pyl, who also voiced her mother, Wilma.10 * Pebbles has been voiced over the years by Sally Struthers, Mickey Stevens, Russi Taylor, Megan Mullally, Tress MacNeille, Kath Soucie, Pamela Anderson, Aria Curzon, and Grey DeLisle. * Pebbles appeared in the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie, where she was played by twins Elaine and Melanie Silver. * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm appeared in a cameo as background characters in the 2010 series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, in the episode "Revenge of the Man Crab", portrayed as teenagers. Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b I Yabba Dabba Do, 1993, ABC # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' The Flintstone Kids, 1986-1988, ABC # '''^ The Flintstones (1994 live-action movie) # ^''' A Flintstone Family Christmas, 1993, ABC # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, 1993, ABC # ^''' "Little Bamm Bamm," The Flintstones, season 4 # '''^ "Mayor May Not," The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, CBS # ^''' The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, 1971-1972, CBS # '''^ # ^ # Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Daughters